1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to microelectromechanical switches, and more particularly to resonant microelectromechanical switches.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor switching applications suffer from a great number of limitations, including drive capacitance, on resistance, low maximum voltage limits that require impedance matching networks, relatively slow rise times during which power dissipation can be quite high, and reduction of overall switched power converter or amplifier performance by 10% or more due to overall combined losses. Higher efficiency power converters and amplifiers are needed to reduce battery drain in portable devices, and simply for greater efficiency and reduced power consumption.